


Long Live The King

by metalshootingstar



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wakko's Wish, Wakko's Wish Verse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: It's been a cool minute since the defeat of Salazar the Pushy, and as he rots away in his cell he receives a visit from one of those pesky children.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I hope you enjoy this. This is obviously set in the Wakko's Wish continuity, so yeah I hope you like it!

It's been roughly a month since he's been seated here in this blasted dungeon, honestly he is a king he shouldn't be subjected to this...and yet he was. Those children were just like their parents, the youngest one Dot...the exact clone of her mother albeit Angelina had her elder child's more talkative and sarcastic personality, Wakko was his father's son through and through, the resemblance was striking and the personality to match. He still relishes in their defeat at his hand, he can still remember the king falling by his sword and can still remember the queen begging and pleading for the lives of her children as he cut her down, he can still remember the three children cowering before him with the younger two hiding behind Yakko who was doing his best to shield them. Yet Salazar had been merciful, they were children and so he'd had them sent away where he assumed he'd never have to think about them again. Except...Salazar forgot one simple fact. Children grow up. Now as he sits here in his cell, he wishes he'd killed those little nuisances when he had the chance. He glanced up, as he saw one of those children enter the dungeon. 

"What do you want, come to laugh at my misfortune?" Asked Salazar with a scowl. 

"No, I just came for some answers." Said Yakko, his arms folded as he looked at the king. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Kill your parents and take over your kingdom? Because it was easy and because I wanted more power." Said Salazar, and Yakko rolled his eyes. 

"Boy you really are a one dimensional villain." Said the teenager. 

"Oh please, you really think you're any better than me? I became king when I was your age, after my father died. The decisions I had to make eventually helped turn me into the man I am today. I-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Before you launch into your what I'm sure is a very tragic backstory, I'd like to remind you that you killed our parents thus orphaning us, you took our home, taxed our people to the point that they were nearly starving, and tried to kill us. My sibs and I didn't have it easy either but you don't see us hurting anyone and doing half of the things you did. It doesn't matter what happened, what matters is how you let it affect you and the decisions you make after. You chose to be a harsh and cruel dictator!" Exclaimed Yakko. 

"Because like your parents before you, the three of you are weak." Said Salazar standing up but Yakko was clearly not intimidated. "You know what got your father killed? He was far too trusting and believed everyone was his friend, he thought there was good in everyone and saw the world as a place of sunshine and rainbows. Not for what it really was, a dark, cruel, horrible place.

"The only thing dark and horrible about the world is people like you." Said Yakko, pointing at Salazar who laughed. 

"Once again, do you think you're any better than me?You and I we're very much alike." Said Salazar, and Yakko raised his brow. "I had a younger brother and sister as well, and after our father died I was the one who cared for them and our country. Of course, I began to resent them...so I had them executed."

"Riiight, I would never do that you absolute sewer rat." Said Yakko glaring at him. 

"Perhaps not now but eventually, you'll find that those two are-"

"Oh no you're not turning me against Wakko and Dot, unlike you I actually love my siblings." Said Yakko, and Salazar sneered. 

"That's where your weakness lies, love....love is a weakness." Said Salazar, and Yakko paused for a moment before looking at him curiously. 

"Did your brother and sister love you?"

"What?" Asked Salazar incredulously. 

"Your brother and sister, did they love you? Because I know Wakko and Dot love me as much as I love them." Said Yakko, and Salazar growled. 

"What difference does-"

"Did your dad love you?" Asked Yakko, and Salazar was taken aback. "What about your mom? Because...mine did. Look I'm just trying to understand where this whole edgy 'Love is a weakness' thing came from. Because, my mom and dad sure loved me and my brothers and sisters. I don't remember a lot about them, but I remember my dad's big bear hugs, I remember my mom always tucking us in and kissing us goodnight, I remember laughter and singing, and feeling safe and warm. I remember what it was like to be loved. Did you have anything like that?"

"I-...I...that is none of your business!" Yelled Salazar. 

"Mom and dad, they taught me to be a good person, to always look after Wakko and Dot, to always see the humor in everything, to try and make the most of a bad situation...which is what I did. You didn't. Something happened to you to make you this way and I feel...sorry for you." Said Yakko, and Salazar gripped the bars in anger as he glared at the teenager.

"I don't need your pity."

"No, you don't...but I'm gonna give it to ya anyway because I think you're that pathetic." Said Yakko, and Salazar reached for him but Yakko was too far away. "You also keep trying to find ways we're the same, and y'know what? Maybe deep down we are. Except the only difference is the choices we made. I'm going to make better choices than you did. Because I would never want to be like you."

"Eventually you will, and I can't wait for when that day comes." Said Salazar as he sat down. 

"Well, you're gonna be waiting a long time." Said Yakko, before leaving. He sighed, as he closed the door behind him. 


End file.
